Megaman Zero Novelization
by Dayus Cerian
Summary: MMZero Game into Novel (SWAT team style)
1. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Footsteps.people in pain. Fear.panic.and fighting. It's gone on for long enough. Please, let me rest a little while more."  
  
6 years ago.  
  
"Ciel, please. Let's head back. We shouldn't be out here. It's not safe." In a flurry of emerald sparks, a small fairy like creature soared to eye level with a human girl.  
  
"How can you say that, Passy? Especially when everyone else is starving back at camp." The girl must have been about twelve, her matching vest and skirt stained beyond recognition. They must have been pink once. "And I thought fairies were supposed to protect their god children." She added with a smirk.  
  
"I told you, I'm not a fairy. I'm a Cyber Elf." The little creature puffed out her miniature feminine chest and crossed her arms.  
  
"Whatever." The Cyber Elves have been around for as long as she could remember, and most of them has stirred nothing but more suffering. She's seen the larger human size Elves assimilate the smaller fairies to repair themselves. Passy had told her that the human size Elves are actually called Reploids, and are a total different species from Cyber Elves. Reploids eat, or rather absorb Cyber Elves into their data structure to reroute their damaged circuits, and regenerate armor over their wounds. Thus, Cyber Elves were seen as very valuable by the enemy, and often brought along a capsule full of them when they go on a killing spree in a camp suspected of harboring mavericks. The reploids and their human protectors who actually fought back often met their death when their opponents self repaired. The survivors despised Cyber Elves enough to treat their kind like the reploids who slaughtered their family. But now, she has Passy, a Cyber Elf of her own. "Ironic," Ciel said, chuckling.  
  
"Ciel.Look at those smoke. It's coming from where the others are!" Her thoughts abruptly broken, the human girl looked at where her Cyber Elf was pointing. A sudden explosion knocked Ciel off the rusted ladder she was climbing, and onto a patch of flooded sewage. Pieces of metal and concrete from nearby buildings peppered around Ciel like shrapnel from a grenade. There was no sign of the ladder; its remnants had been camouflaged into the piles of rubble that littered the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Passy had been more fortunate having avoided the projectiles while airborne, and had landed neatly on Ciel's shoulder. Puffing, Ciel struggled to her feet, feeling less than comfortable having been drenched in slime. From the distance, came the barking of machine rifles, and crashes of exploding projectiles. A second explosion mirrored the first one, and the sky was painted a crimson red. A portrait of the coming slaughter. 


	2. Legend Reborn Part1

Chapter 1: Legend Reborn "Part 2"  
  
"Footsteps.people in pain. Fear.panic.and fighting. It's gone on for long enough. Please, let me rest a little while more."  
  
Present  
  
Running and panic filled. A girl ran through the streets of a once busy capital, panting as she went, her wild blond hair streamed behind her like an uncontrollable river. The girl passed by a crumbled bakery, but she did not stop. She continued running as fast as her legs would carry her, parrying small pebbles with her arms as the wind send them at her like projectiles. Panting heavily, she skittered to a stop as she rounded a corner and met a brick wall. Desperate, the girl climbed a heap of broken down cars at the side. Her pursuers, a duo of blue human like robots with a single menacing red gem for their eye, studied their pretty with a never blinking glare. The blue reploids were agile and sleek on their feet, having caught up with their prey so quickly. They examined the heap of vehicles impartially then let loose a barrage of shots, literally tearing apart the bottom cars which served as a foundation. Feeling the ground shift beneath her, the girl lost her balance and fell. Screaming, she rolled to a stop at the booted feet of her pursuers.  
  
Looking up, her nose touched the barrel of an ugly looking firearm. Her eyes looked blankly at the instrument of death then closed, once realizing her situation. The reploids studied the helpless human girl, their optics lens narrowed to no more than a small dot. Each placed a forefinger on their trigger, ready to fire. Without warning, a shot was discharged.  
  
The bullet found its way into the eye piece of the first blue reploid, breaking the red gem and into the robotic brain. The reploid crumbled with restraint. The remaining reploid looked at its companion then at the attacker. The resistance soldier was dressed in matching green overalls, and a three stripped badge hanging beneath a triangle marked him as a Captain. The reploid ignored the status of its enemy, and focused on the smoking gun in its opponent's hand. In a fraction of a second, the reploid scanned the soldier and the data was sent to the robotic brain for analyzing.  
  
"Enemy identified. Maverick signature matched. Orion Class. Retaliation is futile. Cease and surrender." The drone spoke flatly, never taking its targeting lens away from its opponent.  
  
The Captain pursed his lips, as if mocking the drone for its slow calculation speed. "Has anybody actually given in before?" He said with a smirk.  
  
The landscape was fairly flat, aside from the broken pieces of metal that littered the ground. It was true that the Drone's model was superior to the soldier's, and better equipped as well but the fact that the Drone was made to be able to fight in any scenario meant that it was not specialized in any. Clearly, it can be outsmarted.  
  
The Captain sprinted to the side, the moment an emerald bolt from a laser punched a hole in the ground where he was standing a second ago. Pulling out his side arm, the Captain pumped two shots into the abdomen of the drone, making two neat finger sized holes in its armor. There was no time to register the triumph of damaging the opponent first, as the drone sprayed the area with a volley of laser charges. The Captain dropped into a crouch behind a semi-destroyed wall, as more shots rained down on him. Pinned by suppressive fire, the Captain could only fire blindly, thrusting his machine rifle to the maximum its strap would allow. He had to trust that the prisoner was smart enough to seek refuge somewhere away from the fight, or else he would probably injure her. But knowing her, she probably got away.  
  
The Captain roughly shoved aside a piece of the wall that had fallen beside him. The whines of the laser mixed with the harsh scream of automatic weapons as both sides moved at the last second to parry the other's shot. A hail of bullets tore open the shoulder of the drone, exposing its sparking innards. But the Captain was not unmarked after having damaged his opponent. The last shot from the drone's laser had caught the barrel of the automatic rifle. The explosion traveled up the firearm, destroying the weapon completely, and leaving the Captain's right hand numb from the shock.  
  
Training took over as the Captain lurched to the side, slapping in a new clip of ammo into his pistol. He risked crouch running to a destroyed telephone booth, feeling the air behind him warmed by a stream of ravenous energy. Looking at the heap of cars in the distance, it would appear to have been a logical risk to dash for higher ground. Hopefully, the higher elevation would give him an advantage in sniping.  
  
Wildly sprinting, the Captain worked his way behind the trashed vehicles, watching the frame work of the booth being blasted off. Dropping to a crawl, he clutched his pistol with both hands, and open fired. Only one shot hit its mark. Cursing under his breath, he tore off a strip of his overall and tied it around the muzzle of his weapon to smoothen the recoil. This time his aim was true, and send the drone's weapon flying out of its hands. The drone looked stupidly at its free hands then back to its opponent. Grinning evilly, the captain waved at the harmless drone. "Pardon me for not giving this to you sooner." He lopped a grenade into the drone's outstretched hand, and an explosion blew the head of the drone sky high. Courtesy of Milan X098, field commander of Operation Revive Zero.  
  
Pursed her lips He was tiring fast Standing Protectivly One sword went through, and slashed his shoulder hard enough to penetrate the armor. 


	3. Legend Reborn Part2

Author's note: Really sorry about the last chapter, I forgot to delete some little notes at the bottom so just ignore the last two lines in the previous chapter  
  
Chapter 1: Legend Reborn "Part 3"  
  
"Footsteps.people in pain. Fear.panic.and fighting. It's gone on for long enough. Please, let me rest a little while more."  
  
The girl felt drained, and her body was aching all over. She looked ruefully at her condition of her clothes, and tried her best to beat the dust off. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to find the war-torn face of her rescuer.  
  
"You ok, Ciel?"  
  
"Thanks, Milan," Ciel muttered.  
  
"You shouldn't wander from the group like that. Who knows how many more drones there are out there." The Captain's voice was hard as if he was a fatherly figure scolding his daughter. Ironically, she was the superior officer. Nevertheless, the girl deserved the punishment, Milan thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ciel spoke like a regretful girl who had just been chastised. "I just wanted to find some food out there for everyone."  
  
Milan's face softened but just for a moment. "Well...err, don't worry. We still have enough to last for another day or so, and I'm sure we'll find HIM by then. Besides, we reploids can last longer than humans like you." That was a lie and they both knew it. But it always seemed better to pretend the situation was better than it seemed. So far, the only type of food they found were fairly spoiled canned food in a semi-collapsed factory, and the few packets of emergency rations they had brought with them. Most of the soldiers were two tired and hungry to fight. Milan and Ciel seemed to have been the only ones who retained their will to finish their objective and get out of the wasteland.  
  
Ciel broke the silence. "Come on, let's go that way. I think I saw a bakery that's still standing over there."  
  
Agreeing silently, Milan followed. Ciel, Milan, and a half dozen soldiers were separated from their comrades two days ago when they were ambushed, and have since scourged the ruins for whatever means of survival. The platoon originally set out to find the remains of the legendary reploid, Zero, who saved the world over a hundred years ago. In the present crisis, and the war between the resistance and Neo Arcadia, it's a struggle for survival in both factions. Neo Arcadia, with an army of reploids who kill other reploids suspected to be mavericks, in order to protect the humans. And the resistance, a mixture of humans and reploids who mostly live underground to protect innocent beings. Both factions do not want war but both armies are so willing to fight for their own definition of justice. Currently, Neo Arcadia has the upper hand with its superior forces, and its laser technology. That's why it's even more important for the resistance to find Zero and have him set the world straight.  
  
"Milan.this operation sure turned into a pretty big mess, eh? And I'm the one who said we could find Zero." Ciel yanked open a storage cabinet, and scourged the contents for edible substances.  
  
"Life is full of disappointments." The reploid said flatly, holding what appeared to have been a broken cash register.  
  
"Milan."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Do you think we'll make it out alive. I mean with or without Zero."  
  
"Well, look at it this way. We've been here for two days, half of our men missing or dead. And the rest are acting like couch potatoes minus the couch and the potatoes. So I'll say our chances of getting out alive without Zero will be higher than getting out with him." Milan pocketed the bills and coins left in the cash register, not that the antique coins would be of much use in this world.  
  
"No, what I mean is the whole time we've been here, we've haven't seen any Trans servers or any sort of functioning transport. Even if we find Zero, how will be get him to join our side."  
  
"Easy, just ask."  
  
Ciel chuckled. "Thanks, Milan.I needed that." The pair finished up their salvage in the shop and, with great caution, raced to the middle of the street, where they gingerly lifted a sewage cap, and slide down the ladder. After a series of passage ways, and rat infested pipes, they reached what appeared to be a makeshift camp in a slightly more open area. Several reploids clad in the simple military uniform greeted them.  
  
"Food?" One of the said. A slightly more buff looking soldier inquired.  
  
"Yes. But that's for later. Right now, we have to decide on our next course of action." The group groaned but dragged themselves over to a half circle around Ciel. Unfortunately, Milan and Ciel seemed to have been the only ones participating.  
  
"I went back and checked, those X drones had a built in tracking device so they probably know we're in the perimeter. I'm surprised they didn't find us already." Milan fiddled with the muzzle of a spare automatic rifle.  
  
"Yes, but.Passy?" Ciel looked at what appeared to be a mobile Christmas light that gracefully drifted to her shoulder. The light grew dimmer to reveal a feminine Cyber Elf with the data make up of a crimson body suit and wavy blond hair matching those of Ciel's.  
  
"I've scouted the area. There are about three squads of X drones heading in our direction. Six drones in each squad, that makes eighteen." The news was like a death sentence for the small company of soldiers. Ciel, however, kept herself calm.  
  
"How long before they reach our location?"  
  
"Half an hour." The elf replied.  
  
After a short discussion with Milan, Ciel gave her decision. "Then it's decided, we'll place barricades at the two openings leading here, and we'll try to hold them off for as long as possible. The narrow tunnels here should make it hard for the X drones to try to overrun us. The enemy will be upon us in twenty minutes so get ready. We'll take as many down as we can." 


	4. Legend Reborn Part3

Author's note: It seems that this part was a bit longer than I thought. So unfortunately, the novel still hasn't reached the part where the game starts but it's close. So please bear with me here.  
  
Chapter 1: Legend Reborn "Part 4"  
  
"Footsteps.people in pain. Fear.panic.and fighting. It's gone on for long enough. Please, let me rest a little while more."  
  
"Ciel.what's that?" Milan looked at the rectangular boxed shaped object in Ciel's hands. It was ugly looking device with two short stubs protruding the sides, and what appeared to be a dial on the top.  
  
"This? It's a bomb." She spoke lightly, slightly quivering as if pretending to be strong in a moment of fear.  
  
"A bomb!" Milan whipped off his military cap, as if the explosive was in his hat and not in Ciel's hands.  
  
"Yes, it's a bomb." Fearful of being betrayed by her frightened eyes, Ciel shielded them with one hand. "In case we can't fight off the Neo Arcadia unit, the last person alive will set off the bomb. I've examined its capabilities; it'll be enough to destroy the enemies."  
  
"You're sure about this?" Milan ruffled his mattered hair. Ciel was never one for rash actions, that was his job. But now, Ciel - the scientist, the head behind the resistance, is the one with the bomb in her hand that'll obliterate everyone in the blast radius including them.  
  
"No, I'm not sure. That's why I wanted to know what you thought about this." Placing the explosive on the ground, she drew her legs to her chin, and clamped her arms around them, quivering like a little girl who's alone in the dark.  
  
Not designed to analyze human issues, the best Milan could do was to look sympathetically at Ciel. So even Ciel becomes frightened sometime, he thought. Their half dozen soldiers could hold off the X drones until their barricade fell but they only had seven machine rifles, three handguns, and five explosive canisters. They most certainly won't last very long. Out of nowhere, an idea struck him in the face. Looking at the bomb on the ground, Milan said. "I'll take it."  
  
Ciel lifted her head, her eyes wide and fearful. "What?"  
  
"I'll take the bomb." Seeing Ciel's confused face, Milan explained. "Those are trained soldiers out there. They're after the reploids such as me, not humans like you. If you give me the bomb, and surrender yourself, they'll take you alive as a prisoner of war but you'll be safe."  
  
Ciel shook her head. "No, I can't leave everyone to die just to save myself."  
  
"Ciel! Be reasonable! You have to live or the resistance will fall!"  
  
Without warning, an explosion shock the catacomb, and the hauntingly even marching of the X drones echoed through the tunnels.  
  
"Men! To your stations!" damn, Milan thought to himself, we're not ready. "Ciel, Hide!" She did not move, her face was blank. "Ciel!" Milan barked again. "You have to live!" After a moment, the colour returned to her face, and she nodded uncertainly. Turning to the Cyber Elf (who's been observing the whole scene), Milan pleaded. "Please.protect Miss Ciel." With a turn of his heel, Milan scooped up the bomb and ran to the front defense line. Looking into the grim face of death, Milan whispered into the darkness. "Ciel, this is for your own good."  
  
*  
  
"Is the barricade secure?" Milan watched as one of the resistance soldiers fused the few last chunks of metal onto the shoulder height blockade, leaving small holes to poke their guns through and retaliate.  
  
"They're here!" Somebody yelled, and three soldiers scrambled to each of the blockade. Milan threw himself over to the inner side of the wall, and went into a crouch position. After directing two men to flank on either side, they dug their weapons against their ribs, and released the safety lock.  
  
The first line of drones that rounded the bend in the tunnel met suppressive firepower, and was easily ripped apart by the soldier's assault rifles. Milan's calculations were correct, and the drones that came three at a time through the narrow tunnels were easy targets for the trained reploids. Keeping his finger on the trigger, a heap of drones began to pile up the entrance. Six down, a dozen more to go, Milan whispered to himself.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, it was night, and the chilly winds of Neo Arcadia swooshed through the mechanized city. Inside perhaps one of the most secure military facilities, in a room shrouded in darkness, a reploid laid back on his chair, his dark bangs falling beneath his ivory coloured helmet. The sweep of the resistance forces has begun, and the location of one of their leaders had been confirmed. It was only a matter of time before.  
  
"Emergency call for Lt. Commander Phantom. Emergency call for." The reploid known as Phantom pressed a button on the command console. A number of beeps in sequence confirmed that the call has been secured. "Yes." The voice was rusty, as if it was being amplified through a microphone. The owner of the voice listened for a few moments then rounded his hand into a fist. Even with the room dark, it was evident that its occupant had just pounded a fist against the arms of his chair. Narrowing his eyes to a slit, Phantom responded. "No, there's no need. Master (who's the general he works for?) does not wish to be disturbed. Send in two battalions of drones, and one unit of Golems. Flush those rats out, show them that no one disgraces Master X." The room went silent.  
  
*  
  
Two more drones fell as the soldiers on the southern blockade concentrated their fire on them. On the east side, Captain Milan and two other soldiers were finishing the last of the drones that has taken cover behind the corner. The battle was going well.  
  
Unexpectedly the blue head of a drone jutted out from the corner, and unleashed a concentrated bolt of crimson energy. The laser tagged the soldier beside Milan, consuming the reploid's hand, and tearing off his arm in the process. Startled, Milan lurched to the side just in time to dodge a shot that scorched the goggles on his forehead. He responded by raking the end of the tunnel with numerous bullet holes.  
  
To his surprise, the drone collapsed to be replaced by two more drones. Milan counted three then another three rounded the corner. damn, how many of those drones are there, Milan thought. We've taken down at least twice the number we had expected. All of a sudden, the tunnel seemed to fill with drones, and their eye pieces flashed a bloody red.  
  
"They got reinforcements!" Milan shouted just as a beam of raging bolts consumed the head of a soldier at the other barricade. "Target and fire at will." Their bullets were vaporized before they even reached their targets. Milan recognized the scream of one of his men, and an explosion that propelled molten metal to the other side of the room, meaning that the drones have broken through the southern barricade.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Milan back handed a drone in the face, and shot it at point blank range in the abdomen. "Spray the area!" A soldier thrust his rifle forward, only to be catapulted backwards by a drone that leapt at him. Squashed under the heavy weight of the drone, the soldier jabbed the drone with his (__) caliber sidearm. Pushing the smoking body of the drone off of him, he brought his weapon to bear and sent two drones crumbling to the floor with their legs blown off.  
  
Meanwhile, Milan bravely stood his ground, discharging repeated shots with a gun in each hand. Taking the risk of looking over his shoulder, Milan scanned the room for Ciel. Finding her at the furthest corner from the battle, where Passy had dragged her, Milan sprinted towards her. Ducking from laser shots that came out of nowhere, Milan hoisted Ciel to her feet, and dragged her to the nearest exit, followed quickly by Passy, and the three remaining soldiers.  
  
The drones, who had been assigned to retire only the mavericks, avoided firing at Milan with Ciel in toll. But the soldier behind them was not as fortunate, and had received a laser shot square in the chest. His partner, Rob, grabbed his fallen comrade by the collar and dragged him unceremoniously through the muck, with the drones in hot pursuit.  
  
Panting, Ciel tried to keep up with Milan. The drones were coming out of the walls now, sending the debris rocketing through the air. With a shriek, Ciel fell face first onto the ground, her fall softened by the polluted water. In his haste, Milan jammed the barrel of his rifle into the larger firing muzzle of a drone's laser cannon. Pure energy met metal as the pair set off an explosion which took out a large section of the wall. Even as Milan was catapulted backwards, he felt his chest armor (beneath the green overall) break under the impact. Landing roughly on his back, Milan desperately rolled to Ciel's side. On his feet in a second, Milan had Ciel in his arms and ran through the opening laid open by the explosion. 


	5. Legend Reborn Part4

Author's note: Reviews would be welcome, and would definitely feed the flame. A little spoiler: I'm planning to add pairings in the novelization. A little Levithan and Zero, and some Ciel and Zero. It'll of course stick to the story line so Levithan and Zero are not going to like go out to the mall together. Rather it's more like how they fight, and what happens. Read to find out but that's far into the future. But enjoy this part, and please please make some reviews. I'll like to know what people think of what I'm doing.  
  
Chapter 1: Legend Reborn "Part 4"  
  
Robert slogged through the ankle high sewage at top speed, with about two dozen drones hot on his trail. His partner, Andre, had been run through by a laser shot, and was now being dragged unceremoniously through the muck. Flinging Andre limply against the wall, Robert brought his pistol to bear. Low on ammo, he quickly snapped off several precision shots that did little in ceasing the wave of robot killers. Sticking his weapon back into his pants, he fished out a grenade and lopped it into the oncoming wave. Debris showered the occupants of the tunnel. Wiping the back of his hand against his forehead, Andre watched a ball of raging fire swallow the drones, meters before they reached him. Behind the inferno, faint shadows of marching drones applauded him. Ciel and the Captain had just disappeared behind an opening in the wall. Robert will hold the enemies off here.  
  
Milan stumbled in the uneven ground. Behind him, the faint hum of lasers meant that the X drones had not gotten all his men yet. That was fine with him, he still needed to get Ciel safely away. Without warning, an explosion rocked the ground, throwing both Milan and Ciel onto the jagged debris. Their landing site grunted at the extra weight, bending dangerously to the limit. A second explosion mirrored the first one, and the flimsy ground finally broke with a shatter of unsupported concrete. Darkness welcomed the pair into the abyss below.  
  
Andre stirred to find Robert standing over him, watching his partner swing the broken arm of a drone as though it was a club. "Rob?" Robert did not turn but kicked the smoking carcass of a drone towards Andre. "Grab an arm." That was all he said but Andre got the hint. It took Andre three tries before he yanked a sparking arm out of the deactivated drone, due to often doubling over in pain at the hole in his mid section. But he struggled to his feet anyway, and did his share of defending the position. It'll probably be his last but if he must die, he might as well die in glory.  
  
*  
  
"Ciel." The voice was rather harsh, and no doubt disturbing to the sleeper who felt the voice tugging at her consciousness.  
  
Ciel stirred with her head throbbing terribly. A voice was calling her but all she wanted to do was lie on her side and preserve herself in this comforting slumber.  
  
"Ciel, wake up."  
  
This time the voice was female, and gentler. A sweet musical sound that vibrated through her ear drum and Ciel was coaxed to see the owner of the voice. Her eyes flickered slightly then opened. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on the palm sized figure drifting weightlessly before her face. "Passy.?"  
  
"Ciel, you're ok. Captain Milan is here too." The Cyber Elf swirled in mid air, peppering Ciel's face with emerald sparks that dissolved harmlessly on her skin.  
  
Milan was steadying himself against an upturned pole. "We should go, the drones might follow."  
  
Ciel nodded to hide her embarrassment. Milan may sound harsh but his voice certainly did not portray his inner feelings. Maybe all military reploids are made like that to scare their opponent, Ciel added as an undertone.  
  
Milan gave her a "I know what you are thinking," look, and said. "Well, who do you think carried you all this way, and to have you land on my back."  
  
Grinning mischievously, Ciel remarked, "Well, you most certainly aren't the tooth fairy."  
  
"Oh Lord, free me." Milan sighed.  
  
*  
  
Robert pulled Andre to his feet. It was the second time the damaged reploid had fallen to his injuries. Again and again, he would insist of standing back up to do his share of the fighting. Robert couldn't help but feel impressed at his partner's determination. The drones seemed to have backed off a little way to the far end of the tunnel. Even two soldiers fighting King Kong style seemed to have decimated their forces a bit. But it was too soon to say they were victorious. Beyond the bend, a deep rumbling from jet propelling systems announced the coming of six mechanical behemoths. The menacing robots were a dull yellow, at least fifteen feet tall and ten meters in width. It was appropriate that they were christened with the name, Golem.  
  
The golems were first designed by Neo Arcadia as their primary labor source but their structure was too heavy to be an efficient transport, and the fact that their production fee was at least twenty times greater than that of the X drones, the golem project was abandoned. Two years later, the project was reinstated due to the invention of the X2 aerial engines. By equipping the golems with the X2, their speed increased by over eighty percent, and their maneuverability earned them the motto, we're large but quick on our feet. The heavy mechanoids were later adapted for military use, mostly as siege weapons. The fact that they're reinforced with armor over one foot thick, and had enough power to mount heavy artilleries, made them a valuable asset in military campaigns. And this mission was no exception.  
  
Perceiving the approaching danger, Robert had Andre lean on his shoulder, and the pair made their way through the opening that Milan and Ciel had gone through. That was a said mistake. Due to their size, it would have been impossible for the golems to enter the network of tunnels underground. By coming out, Robert and Andre had left themselves much more vulnerable to the Golems. That theory was proven when the two soldiers were draped in the shadow of the mechanoid, and stared into the grim face of death. "What kind of monster is that," was all Andre said before his partner and he were trampled by the behemoth. Their reploids' brains didn't even have time to register the pain before the rest of their systems shut down.  
  
*  
  
"Ciel, where do you think we are?" It was almost impossible to see anything in the omniscient darkness.  
  
"Passy.a little light please."  
  
"My pleasure." The Cyber Elf dusted her wings twice, and its flurry of colourful lights drifted out into the air, producing just enough light to illuminate a small area around Ciel.  
  
Ciel studied the environment. "It seems that we've fallen into an ancient civilization in which the city above is built on."  
  
"So you saying that we're in a city even older than the one we fell down from."  
  
"Precisely, judging from my calculations, this place must have been built at least a hundred years ago, around the time when legendary reploids like Zero fought to defend the world."  
  
"Do you think Zero is in here somewhere?" Milan was being precise, taking account of all the factors before deciding on a course of action.  
  
"Possibly." The human girl replied lazily, more concerned about the bruises that dotted her body. Had she not landed on Milan when she fell, she most likely would not have escaped with such superficial injuries.  
  
Milan ignored her mild behaviour. "We should get going. There's no saying that those drones won't follow us."  
  
Ciel nodded absently. Finding Zero was the last of their problems now. Getting out alive was more important. She hold out her palm for Passy to land on, and tucked the Cyber Elf gently into her breast pocket. Passy didn't seem to mind riding so near to her human.  
  
Milan felt his back circuits jolt slightly as he pulled himself into a relatively straight standing position. His rotary blade in his back was most likely damaged when he fell. After what he's been through, it came as no surprise to him. He said nothing about it to Ciel though.  
  
*  
It was not until half an hour later that Ciel and Milan stumbled into what appeared to have been a fairly intact research facility with a sturdy gate. They've passed numerous ruins but, with their foundation barely standing, it was near impossible to identify the structure's purpose. Standing like a lighthouse in a sea of bleakness, the facility appeared to have been the only place decent enough to house anything important. Obviously, this building was meant to keep someone outside, or perhaps inside.  
  
Ciel had decided to approach this building because of its seemingly advance structure. She hoped to find weapons inside and hopefully some sort of transportation. If nothing else, the building could at least shield them from the X drones better than any of the crumbled buildings outside.  
  
An emblem featuring two halves of a circle and a small triangle in between was built into the gate. Ciel walked closer to the gate, and ran her hand over the triangle.  
  
"What is it Ciel?" Passy poked her head out of Ciel's breast pocket, and glanced at Ciel who appeared to be admiring the craftsmanship of the design.  
  
Ciel gave a small hush, and kneaded the triangle that protruded slightly from the rest of the emblem. The two halves of the circle were smooth but the triangle was rough and felt more like some sort of handle. Gasping, she pointed out a remark to herself. "This isn't just a design.it's a security lock."  
  
Milan walked to beside Ciel and also studied the unique lock. "If only we could force it open."  
  
Ciel shook her head. "Impossible, with a door this size leading to a structure that survived for over a hundred years, there's bound to be some sort of reinforcements on the inside. Most likely, the gate is controlled electronically from the inside or else there'll probably be an operation board here for authorized personnel to access."  
  
"So, you're saying that this door can only be opened from the inside?"  
  
"Precisely. And the people who last departed from this building probably never went back inside again."  
  
"Then how do we open it?" Milan felt ready to grab a broken poke on the ground to force his way in, despite what Ciel said.  
  
"I.err."  
  
"Ciel, I can do it." Passy shot out of Ciel's breast pocket like a miniature rocket with wings.  
  
"Passy?" Ciel observed as her Cyber Elf drifted towards the gate. Passy's face was almost touching the triangle emblem now.  
  
"Ciel, I'm a Cyber Elf, made entirely of data. If this door is controlled electronically from the mainframe as you say then there must be some sort of connection between the control device and the gate. So all I have to do is blend my data into the data stream of the gate and find my way into the controls. If not, I can probably rewrite its programming."  
  
"But Passy, it could be fairly dangerous. We don't know what security lies in network, and whether your data is compatible with the technology here." Ciel almost felt an urge to grab Passy and pull her back into the safety of her pocket.  
  
"Ciel, I know you're concerned but we have to be willing to risk a little. And to do so, you must first let me go." And without waiting for further consent from her human partner, Passy threw herself into the gate. The triangle began glowing a faint emerald then the light slowly subsided.  
  
It isn't working, Ciel thought to herself. Passy is going to be deleted.  
  
The moment before gave up all hope, the triangle glowed a bright emerald this time, and the two halves of the circle moved away from each other. The triangle turned a half quarter to its side then extended forward to meet Ciel's hand. Realizing its purpose, Ciel pushed the triangle back into its base. Slowly and evenly, the gate began to slide open.  
  
Ciel and Milan walked past the gate and into a dimly lit hallway. The emergency lights were still functioning, probably drawing power from a subterranean emergency reservoir. But it still too dark to see anything substantial. As if sensing her human's need, Passy drifted out from some circuitry in the wall and back into the safety of Ciel's arms.  
  
"Passy, never do that again."  
  
Passy only smiled.  
  
*  
  
Had there been more light, Ciel would probably noticed the small sign at the very edge of the massive gate. It read, "Zero" 


End file.
